


Warning!

by GlassesG33k



Series: Mork [1]
Category: Mork & Mindy, Mork And Mindy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: Mork is falling in love,but emotions are forbidden.





	

**Warning**  
A Mork  & Mindy Short  
(Or really a Mork Short lol ;-D!)

~*~*~*~

 

“Orson calling Mork. Orson calling Mork.  
…  
Orson calling Mork. Orson calling Mork! Come in Mork!”  
“Muuuaahh!” Mork rolled over and nearly fell out of his mind. “I'm here Orson!” he saluted, “What do you want!?”  
“You were sleeping on the job?”  
“Well, it's night time here on Earth, Orson.”  
“Yes, well. I've been going over your reports lately and I've noticed something. Take a seat Mork.”  
“Ohh,” Mork's stomach knit into a knot, he took a seat in the dark of his mind. “Can we do this later? I'm rather tired and have had a long day-”  
“Doing what Mork.”  
“Well Mindy and I-”  
“Exactly.”  
“Exactly what sir.” It was rude to speak back but Mork couldn't help himself, he'd been ripped from sleep to be chewed out by his boss. The last thing he need right now and the last thing he wanted to do was hold his tongue, much less be patient.  
“I've noticed that you're getting to close to this Mindy creature.”  
“Well,” Mork held up a finger, “for one she's not a creature-she's a hum-”  
“That's exactly it.” Orson paced in front of Mork, “have you read the entirety of your reports as of late?”  
Mork blinked for a beat, “you mean all the reports I've sent in?”  
“Yes. Exactly.”  
“Well, no. I've been waiting to do inventory. And have been waiting on your letting me know when-”  
“Well, I just took inventory and the results are interesting, to say the least.”  
A pile of manila folders and papers was tossed before Mork. He looked down at them, not sure what to do.  
Mork started to pick at them, as Orson held silent; pacing. It was as if the fatso were trying to decide on something.  
“I want you to read them over for yourself and then get back to me.”  
“Get back to you sir?” Mork tilted his head at Orson. He'd never requested something like this before. It sounded odd, and not so good.  
“Yes,” Orson paused again for a bit, just long enough to really make Mork uncomfortable again. “I'm hoping you'll see what the problem is and will see the solution.”  
“Problem? … Solution?”  
“Yes Mork.”  
“Alright sir.” Mork gave a withering sigh, and stood. He gathered together the reports Orson had beamed back into his mind and walked off, truly worried.

 

~*~*~

 

Mork read through the reports and discovered many items, all of which he could find no real fault in. Or really lots of fault in, but it was all dealing with Earth,or Humans as Earthlings called themselves. Nowhere could he find where he himself had screwed up so badly that he might be punished for it.  
…  
Or at least not anywhere that he wanted to admit to. He put off getting back to Orson for as long as he could, not checking in for a month. Finally Orson contacted him again.  
“Orson calling Mork. Orson calling Mork.”  
Thankfully this time it was the middle of the day and Mork was at home.  
“Mork here.”  
“Have you been doing your daily reports?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Give them here.”  
Mork passed the reports he'd done but not sent over to Orson, and they were sucked out of his mind.  
Whoo! That always felt better, and empty afterwards. Not so great.  
“Now. Have you read over the reports that I sent back to you the last time we talked?”  
“Yes sir,” Mork swallowed, the last thing he wanted was to be jailed, or ticketed; two very real possibilities as far as he could tell.  
“Well, what do you think.” Orson sat back, seeming as an upset college professor in Mork's mind.  
“Think about what sir?” Mork swallowed.  
“Did you notice the running theme?”  
“Theme sir?” Mork sat forward, entirely lost.  
“Yes. With you and Mindy.”  
“Mindy sir?” 'oh god no.' this was one possibility that Mork was hoping Orson would NOT harp on. He was sure it/the problem was from was a myriad of far “worse” offenses.  
“Mork do you know why I told you not to get too involved with Humans?”  
“Well, you said I needed to be objective. Observe not Evresbo, or become a part of and eventually mix into as though you were one of them.” Mork gave a thumbs up, beaming mightily, hoping against everything that at least his knowledge and enthusiasm would save his ass.  
“Yes, well,” Orson paused, “I've noticed that you've become more Evresbo than you think.”  
“What sir?”  
“Or really, more … Mork, do you know why here on Ork, it's not only irresponsible but dangerous to have emotions?”  
“No sir.”  
“Why we've outlawed emotions?”  
“Well, it stops evolution, it stops us from attaining a higher purpose and it holds society as a whole back. You know,” Mork pointed and started to hyperventilate, smiling widely, “you're only as good as your least cog, or member of society.” Mork nodded. It had been one of the main reasons why he'd been evicted from his own planet. He'd been holding the whole of his species back, or that's what they said.  
As far as he was concerned he was trying to shove them forward. Or at least open them up a little, make them not so stiff.  
“Yes. But were you ever told why in the beginning we gave up such things?”  
Mork drew silent and withdrew, he'd heard whispers about this, terrible things. He just hoped they were not correct. For all the information he'd been given, he could extol for bleams about how and why it was not permitted and bad for society to have and be allowed emotions. To have anything pertaining to emotions and all that are connected with them. That and there was always the teenager response, they just weren't cool. Or they were stupid beyond what was reasonable.  
“Your silence is speaking volumes Mork,” Orson suddenly cut into his thoughts.  
“Sir?” Mork looked up, not sure what to do or say.  
“Mork. Emotions were first banned because they are seen as threatening to life itself.”  
“What!? No, sir. Why?” he shook his head.  
“No one has told you-or you never had the chance to read in the children's elementary library while you were in school.”  
“Well sir.” Mork had had plenty chance to read as a child, but he'd much preferred goofing off with his friends and reading the more entertaining items, stories from other planets.  
Those were the best. “ahh,” either way he had no idea how he should answer that exactly.  
“I thought so,” Orson sounded perturbed. “I'll have to make recommendations that all children are taught this from here on out. Otherwise we'll be getting a lot more of you.”  
“Excuse me sir?” Mork looked up.  
“Ahh, never mind. Anyway, the main reason we have not allowed emotions here on Ork, the core point, the original-”  
“Get to the point Orson.” Mork leaned on his elbow, propping his head up.  
“Yes, sorry.”  
It wasn't like Orson to be so tongue tied, Mork wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
“From what I've read in your reports Mork, You're getting very close to Mindy. Too close.”  
“Well, Orson I wouldn't say-”  
“Silence Mork.”  
Mork bowed his head, cowed.  
“You're starting a relationship with her.” Orson looked down on Mork, taking him in, “a romantic relationship-”  
“What!?” Mork looked up, eyes wide, “No! No sir! I'd never I'm not capable-”  
“Silence!”  
Mork bowed his head in respect, hoping to not get it lopped off.  
“Mork I told you earlier you were playing with fire. The reason I told you that is because when Orkan’s become romantically involved … when they ahhh,” Orson made a guttural nauseated sound, as if unable to even comprehend what he was trying to explain, “when they ...” Mork could see him waving his hand in a circular motion in front of his large chest.  
Boy he was beefy!  
“When they connect to another Orkan, or even another species, which is even more dangerous, they become deadly.”  
Mork's head shot up, his eyebrows knit, “deadly sir?”  
“Yes. Ahh, I think on Earth it's called suicidal. They become far too overcome with their emotions and eventually end up killing themselves, and sometimes the creature, or Orkan of their interest also.”  
Mork's jaw dropped, “what!?” he gasped.  
“Mork,” there was a rustle of fabric and the big guy sat down, causing Mork's own mind to rock with it. If anyone needed to lose weight it was this guy, wow!  
“No one told you about this and I see why not. You seem particularly prone to emotions, especially strong ones. This emotion were speaking of is the most powerful we've found. Initially at least.”  
“It's not the most powerful-”  
“It's the first emotion we outlawed. This was the cause of our full wiping of emotions. Orkan’s were taking their lives in record numbers. It was also why we instituted test tube births. From the point of [bleam] we decided that no Orkan for the good of society would be allowed to marry, be in love, or have feelings for anyone at all; at least not feelings past a superficial point. And on the day of [bleam] of [date] we decided that no longer would anything other than test tube births be allowed. This not only saved many lives but it also stopped emotions that were being hidden, surreptitiously kept out of the public eye, between two Orkans or-”  
“Yes I know Orson. But why-why wasn't I told about this, and what do you mean? I haven't felt like this! I mean-  
“Because you haven't been refused.”  
Mork raised his head  
“If you are refused or-”  
“But Mindy wants-she feels the same way about me as I do her!”  
Orson paused, then continued, “When Orkan’s become especially attached to anyone they soon do what Earthlings call fall in Love. It's happened many times and-”  
“We're not especially in love, we're just friends!” Mork pleaded, vying for an escape to this proclamation of guilt being laid upon him.  
“You're more than friends Mork. Read your reports.” Orson shoved the papers at him, “it's clear as day and before long you'll be at a cliff-”  
“I'll do no such thing!” Mork stood puffing his chest out.  
“Mork sit down.”  
“Yes sir.” Mork cowered, considerably cowed. He bowed his head taking a seat.  
There was silence for a long while and Mork could feel Orson thinking. He wondered what Orson was going to decide, if he was going to take him off earth and have him come home, or worse, off to another planet, some place awful as a punishment just between him and Orson. What Mork was being accused of was detrimental to their very species and planet. If Orson was to let it get out, alert the authorities then Mork could be tortured or even put to death in public, a thing all Orkan's dreaded/vied to not let happen to them.  
“Mork you've broken our first and foremost law. The very one that began our ascent into non-emotions. This is what caused us to advance to such a high state, and now you've gone directly against it.” There was silence again, as if Orson was thinking, “Mork do you understand what has happened? What you've done?”  
Mork looked up from under his brow, afraid of even seeing Orson's countenance. “yes sir” he replied but in truth had no idea, was only trying to pacify his leader.  
“Mork I don't think so. If you did then this never would have happened. I think you did this out of ignorance. In fact I know you never even read any of the children's literature that was required of you while you were in [bleam] school.” Orson sighed, put upon it seemed.  
“Because of this I think you did this-this whole thing happened in ignorance and therefore innocence. Because of this-” he grunted standing again, “I'm not going to let anyone know and will instead first assign you to read through all the elementary literature that you didn't assimilate when you were young.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And then I'm going to have another talk with you.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“But for the time being I want you to report back to Ork. And-”  
“But sir!”  
“I'll reassign you to another plan-”  
“But sir!”  
“-et where-”  
“But SIR!”  
Orson drew silent for a moment, clearly perturbed, “Yes Mork.”  
“What,” Mork slowly stood rising to his feet, rocking back and forth, worried, “Now what I'm going to say is dangerous but hear me out fully before you comment,” he held out his hand as if trying to steady Orson. He stood still, clinging tight to his two fingers with his hand and spoke.  
“Here on earth there's such a thing as loneliness-”  
“Yes exactly and that's what causes Orkan's to commit suicide-”  
“Orson here me out!” Mork shook with his … well, not emotions but his conviction.  
“Here on earth Earthlings, or humans as they call themselves are plagued by many diseases, and they've been finding ways of curing these diseases, without eradicating that which made them. One of these diseases are emotions, such as we had on Ork.”  
“Uh, huh,” Orson was listening at least.  
“Now instead of removing and disallowing the source or creation of these emotions they allow emotions to strengthen them and their society.”  
“Uh, huh,” Orson was sounding a bit more convinced.  
“And instead of removing that which created the emotions in the first place they actually channel them into other items. Causing their work in these other areas to be that much better and spectacular. It's amazing Orson!” Mork waved his hand across the area in front of him as if painting the sky, “have you seen someone paint, or a writer, write; have you seen an Earthling Mathematician calculate, or a doctor perform surgery. Or have you seen sports stars charge down the field, or an Olympian run for miles!?” he bounced really getting into it, “and all running on pure emotion alone!? It's amazing! Oh Orson! If we could harness our emotions, put them to good work for us, instead of stuffing-stifling them then we could have just as an advanced and much more welcoming, colorful society than we have now!”  
Mork looked up into Orson's eyes.  
“Oh Orson! The world we could have today if we hadn't gotten rid of our very own cores!” he hugged himself.  
Orson was silent for a beat, then, “you're getting emotional Mork.”  
“Oh,” Mork dropped his arms, “Sorry sir.”  
“Yes.” Orson was silent for a bit, then, “But this does not forgo the fact that emotions can cause Orkan’s and people for that matter to do terrible things. That emotions only cause suffering-”  
“No!” Mork pointed at him, “They CAN cause suffering. But even then if they are channeled into art, science, medicine, beauty then they can create-some of the most inspirational universal most good life changing things were created from or because of terribleness. Why some of the most important inventions were created out of emotional pain!”  
“Alright,” Orson sat back finally listening. Before this he'd been leaned forward, ready to jump in and cut Mork off at any instant.  
'whew!' Mork bowed his head, relieved at the moment. He continued.  
“And I will confess Orson I do have some emotions myself now, they have been growing-”  
“I thought so-”Orson went to get up.  
“But wait! I've noticed something, with all these emotions-getting them out, even if you only tell one other person can help. And that's what Mindy has been for me, my confidant-”  
“Confidant? What's that?” Orson asked, doubtful.  
“It's someone you can confide in.”  
“Confide in?”  
“Yes,” Mork nodded once deeply, “ahh, it's basically someone who you talk to and they allow you to tell them things that you don't tell anyone else. Secrets they are called.”  
“Secrets? What's that?”  
“It's something that you don't tell anyone else.”  
Orson pondered on this, “if you tell someone else then it's not a secret anymore is it?”  
Mork paused now, “well, I guess not. But these things,” he went thoughtful, “on Earth you can't tell everyone everything, so Humans-ah, Earthlings sir. Ahem! Earthlings choose certain people to tell things too, things that they don't tell others.” he leaned back, smiling, it was rather a funny concept, not being open about everything, “It's all very odd really,” he chuckled slightly to himself.  
“Yes very...” Orson pulled at his chin.  
“But Mindy has been my confidant. Teaching me about Earth and keeping the secret that I'm an alien.”  
“It's a secret?”  
“Yes. So far no one knows, it's not common for others to visit this planet. It's rather rare really.”  
“Odd, there's been plenty of others-”  
“Well, not from what I've seen while here.”  
“I'll have to check up on the other planets astronauts see if they've sent any out to earth. I could have sworn that other from the Kepler system had visited, at least once.”  
“Yes, well Orson,” Mork cleared his throat.  
“Ah, yes. So you're saying Mindy is your secret keeper?”  
“Yes!” Mork nodded, “Exactly! And she's been teaching me many things about Earth. Their customs and all- in fact I've found that if you have someone in your life you can talk deeply and intimately with ...” Mork bowed his head, “Maybe it can help some.”  
“Oh?” Orson sat down and leaned back. He seemed to be tiring of their long chat.  
“There was a celebrity I met while on Earth here. His name was Robin Williams. He just recently died.  
Orson,” Mork took a step forward, then pulled back, gasping in pain, “He died of suicide-”  
“Really!” Orson sat forward, pulling at his knees. He looked like an overly plump Buddha with his robes from this angle.  
“Yes. And, and I think as he showed, even if you are a celebrity with a lot of friends and people around you it doesn't mean you have deep intimate friendships; people you can bring some of your darkest demons to, and speak of them about.  
So anyone that does have even one person, or heck, even an animal in their life that they can tell anything to and still be accepted, then you have what even Mr. Williams did not have.  
And I think that's beyond priceless.” Mork lifted his head, fearful of Orson seeing the tears in his eyes.  
Thankfully Orson seemed to ignore it. Mork didn't dare tell him though of the fact that he'd been doing worthless items more and more as of late.  
“Hobbies” as Mindy had said they were called.  
For Mork was growing in his more negative emotions and emotions that were far too complicated for him to understand much less work out. He'd been diving head first into all forms or creating; painting, sculpture, writing, poetry, dancing, and even sports all in an attempt to flee or work out what was going on inside of himself.  
And if he truly faced it, he had to admit maybe Orson was right, maybe these emotions as they were called, maybe they were growing deadly inside of him.  
But for the life of him, he had no idea how to turn them off now that they were on, or even stop them from growing or turn them down. He gulped thinking upon the chance that they might truly eat him alive, push him over the edge like they had that one Celebrity Human, Robin Williams.  
“So you're saying,”Orson cut into his musings, “that You're not falling in love with Mindy, you're merely working out how Humans use emotions and function as emotional creatures.”  
“Yes!” Mork nodded enthusiastically, “Exactly!” Mork pointed, lightning fast to not be rude.  
“Well, I have another call on the line, but you give a very good argument Mork. But this does not forgo your biology. … Mork, it's as if … you're essentially telling me you won't get sick from kissing a frog.” “Well-”  
“Full of Herpes.”  
“Oh,” Mork bowed his head.  
“And I'll make a confession to you now,” Orson leaned forward, as if about to tell Mork a secret, “Mork, the laws that were instituted, we found that if an Orkan experiences emotions, you've been with out them for so long, your whole life. If you experience emotions they will be too much for you to bear. And if you experience the emotion of Love … Mork you haven't experienced love your entire existence. Not platonically nor romantically, and the romantic kind is the most dangerous of all. If you experience this then the only thing that will happen to you is death. It's inevitable.”  
“Well, I say other wise.”  
“Mork. It's not a case of will power, mind over matter, it's not a case of being with someone, it's a biological constant that will happen. You're system is not made for this and you will become suicidal. It's not an optional-nor an either or thing. It's entirely a biological, cellular, genetic makeup of your body. There's no getting around it.  
It was the way you were born Mork.”  
“Oh.” Mork bowed his head to be respectful, 'we'll see about that,' he mumbled in his mind.  
“What?”  
“Nothing!” he swallowed, “nothing, nothing.”  
“Mmm, yes. Well. I'll leave you now.”  
“Alright Orson,” Mork stood, being polite, he stood at attention while the big one got himself up and waddled his way to the mental door.  
“NaNu, NaNu,” he pulled at his ear lobes,  
“Nanu Nanu.” Orson echoed back, and left.  
“Whoah!” Mork in a breath came back into the physical world.  
“Well, you've been gone for quite a while,” Mindy called behind him, she was carrying something large, apparently it was now well past dinner. He had been gone a long time . Mindy came over and sat next to him on the couch. He looked into her eyes, and decided to fall, entirely.  
Head over heels.  
…  
Mork looked down and took her hand, liking the feel of the connection he was experiencing. … it was as if there were something more there than physical chemicals and flesh, hormones and blood; it was as if it was … spiritual.  
Mork looked back up and into her eyes.  
Free fall wasn't so bad at all.  
If this was what Orson was calling suicide he'd take every last drop of it.

 

END?  
~*~*~*~

 

Launching Point  
At this point anyone can take the story and do what they want with it. I just don't have the skills and abilities to write that which I have in my mind sadly and terribly enough.  
=-(!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SHORT one shot piece that just popped up in my head the other day (about one to two years ago now) and I dumped it out.  
> It's still a little raw and unedited here and there so don't mind some of the few items such as the [bleam] and [time] items.


End file.
